


Nightmares or Sweet Dreams

by AngryCroissant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, M/M, also she had no idea what she was doing, author is a dumbass, hopefully its not too horrible, ive never posted a fic before, like soulmate dreams, sasuke is still innocent smol child here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryCroissant/pseuds/AngryCroissant
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist, these two dumbass seem to be dreaming about each other. Even if they don't realize it.





	Nightmares or Sweet Dreams

Naruto didn't know what to do with his soulmate. Jiji explained to him, of course. Sometimes you would dream of what your soulmate experienced.   
He first heard of it when a drunk man had yelled at him that he would never have a soulmate. He asked Jiji after that.  
So Naruto was extremely happy when he got his first dream. He was around six at that time. It was just a few flash of emotion and image. But they were filled with happiness. Happiness for a family he never had. Happiness for a beloved brother. He could feel that his soulmate really adored his older brother. He wished he could be with them, but he was also afraid they would reject him, like the villagers.  
So he just enjoyed the dreams till he could, because a happy family like this, surely wouldn't want him.   
Everything was nice, until one night. Instead happiness, he got horror, fear, hate, so much hate, and overwhelming grief. It was a nightmare. He could feel when his soulmate realized he lost his family, and now he was an orphan, like him. It was heartbreaking.

 

あなたはそれを翻訳しました。

Sasuke hated dreaming. His dreams were always full with loneliness, sadness and similar negative emotions.  
His mother always told him to be more sympathetic, because he didn't know what life his soulmate lived.  
Sasuke tried to, he really did. But he couldn't help it, he despised the dreams and feelings his soulmate gave him. He didn't want to feel that sorrow, he didn't want to feel what's it like to be without a family.   
Around October, when the people of Konoha celebrates, he always dreams of anger. Not the anger when somebody takes a toy from a child, or anything small and childish like that.   
Real fury, fury at everybody. This anger always felt so toxic and suffocating he repeatedly woke up in cold sweat, tangled in his covers.   
Sometimes he was afraid to meet his soulmate. This fury… scared him. But he tried to focus on the happiness accompanied by orange and ramen. Maybe one day there will be only joy in his dreams, not anger, sorrow and loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> As is said in my tags its my first fic, so im really, really nervous about it. Its very short, but i didn't want to start with a big fic.   
> About Naruto being angry, i refuse to believe Naru was always a ball of sunshine and never hated the villagers.


End file.
